


Malec Trailers and Music Videos

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: This is a collection of my Malec Trailers and Music videos I have made and posted on YouTube.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Love, Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trailer is based on Love, Simon. Alec is afraid to come out but when he comes across a post online that Magnus posted coming out as bisexual under the username of Magical, Alec messages Magical telling him that he is gay using the username Archer. Magnus emails back and the more they email the more Alec realizes he has fallen in love with Magnus. But he has no idea that Magnus is Magical, so he tries to find out who Magical is. But when Raj discovers Alec's emails to Magnus, he uses them to blackmail Alec into setting Raj up with Simon.


	2. I'm not a stranger to the dark (Beauty and the Beast Trailer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is tired of his life in Idris. He feels trapped, being the only omega in his village makes him the target of every alpha. Valentine Morgenstern desperately wants Alec and is furious that Alec keeps rejecting him. But he won't stop until Alec is his omega. Magnus was once a beloved prince, but when he refuses to help warlock Lorenzo, he curses Magnus to become a warlock as magic is feared and warlocks are hunted. Magnus is forced to stay alone in his castle to avoid being killed. But when Alec runs to the forest to escape Valentine, Magnus finds himself saving Alec from being claimed.
> 
> Lorenzo cursed Magnus so that if he can't find true love in two years, Magnus will remain a warlock. Only an omega can break the curse, but they are extremely rare. Alec is the first omega he has seen in years. Magnus is running out of time and Magnus hopes that Alec could be the one to break his curse. Initially his reasons for saving Alec were selfish, but Magnus begins to care for Alec and truly starts to fall for him.


	3. Tangled Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was kidnapped from his parents Maryse and Luke by Maryse's ex husband Robert. Robert initially took Alec as revenge on Maryse but he realizes that Alec has the ability to heal people and can keep him immortal. So Robert is desperate to keep Alec as his prisoner by making Alec believe his mother was murdered by bandits because she left the tower, so that Alec won't leave the tower. 
> 
> Magnus is searching for the lost prince as he wants the money Maryse and Luke are offering. When he finds Alec in the tower he realizes Alec is the lost prince because he is wearing a special ring that belongs to the Lightwood family. Magnus kidnaps Alec but ends up getting close to him. And when he finds out Alec has never seen the special festival held in his honour every year Magnus takes him to the festival. However Magnus keeps Alec's true identity a secret from him but when Alec finds out Magnus has been lying to him he is devestated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am thinking of writing a fanfic based on this.


End file.
